El idiota más grande del mundo
by tsubasa23
Summary: Todo el conocimiento que tenia Félix en su cabeza, no le servía para reparar el daño que habia causado. Feligette Miraculous Ladybug PV


_**Los personajes aqui presentados son creacion de Thomas Astruc y su equipo, yo solo los utilizo para shippearlos y hacerlos sufrir un poquito pero no mas tantito**_

* * *

De nada le habían servido todas esas horas estudiando, todo su conocimiento en ese instante parecía haberse ido al garete, había leído cuanto libro se le cruzaba por el frente y pasaba demasiado tiempo en actividades extracurriculares como piano, esgrima, chino… únicamente para ampliar su conocimiento y ser el hijo perfecto que su padre quería.

Pero ahora todo eso valía mierda, pura mierda.

Él era un completo estúpido.

Félix era el idiota más grande del mundo.

Y todo lo que hizo en el día se lo confirmada y lo que vio aquella misma noche se lo recalcaba.

Esa mañana tenía un muy mal humor, por cuenta de una discusión que había tenido con su padre, y con toda la ira contenida por las palabras hirientes de su padre se había ido a clase, al llegar todos notaron de inmediato el aura negra que desprendía el muchacho, ni siquiera su amigo más cercano, Claude, era capaz de acercársele, pero siempre había una excepción, Bridgitte entraba con una sonrisa y una actitud tan buena que competía con la mala vibra de Félix. Como siempre Bridgitte saludaba al rubio con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días Félix.

Félix la ignoró y apretando más su paso, la dejó con la palabra en la boca y entro a clases. Bridgitte estaba preocupada por él, sentía que algo malo estaba pasando; intento darle alcance y preguntarle, pero una mano en su hombro la hizo detenerse.

–Brid es mejor que le des su espacio.

–Pero, Claude… el…

Claude negó con la cabeza y Bridgitte solo pudo bajar la cabeza y entrar a su clase, toda la jornada el rubio mantuvo su mal humo, hasta parecía que el ambiente había bajado un par de grados y eso que estaban a puertas del verano.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo Félix fue el primero en salir del salón, había tomado camino directamente para la biblioteca, esperando alejarse de todos, con un buen libro de literatura. Habían pasado 40 páginas de su libro, cuando una voz un tanto irritante para él, le hizo subirle dos punto a su mal humor.

–H-hola Félix ¿Todo está bien?

Con la intención de que se fuera la ignoró, al menos por un momento, pues recordó que con ella no servía de nada ignorarla.

–Bridgitte lárgate. –Siseó Félix enojado.

–Pero…

– ¡Lárgate! –Félix alzó un poco la voz

– ¿Es tu padre, de nuevo?

Aquello pareció rebasar la copa para Félix y completamente ciego de ira, lanzó su libro a la mesa y luego se paró acercándose amenazadoramente a Bridgitte, y sin importarle que estuvieran en la biblioteca gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron.

-¡NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A DIRIGIR LA MALDITA PALABRA! ¡ALEJATE DE MI TONTA!

Félix sin ser consciente de sus acciones tomo la hoja de papel que Bridgitte sostenía en esos momentos y lo rompió una y otra vez, ante la mirada aterrada de Bridgitte. Luego de eso salió de la biblioteca.

Bridgitte sentía que su corazón se apretujaba al mismo tiempo que sus pulmones sacaban todo el aire al momento en el que le gritaba, y cuando rompió lo que tenía en sus manos también rompió su corazón, cuando Félix salió de su vista, sus piernas le instaron a correr todo lo que le daban, para alejarse él. Paso por su lado empujándolo un poco con su hombro, mientras sus lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Claude llego a la biblioteca, cuando Bridgitte salía de allí, vio con tristeza e impotencia el papel que se encontraba destrozado en el suelo, los recogió y salió al enfrentar a su amigo.

El golpe que recibió Félix, le hizo caer duramente al suelo.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO FÉLIX! ¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!

-¡FUE ELLA LA QUE-!

-¡ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR TI! ¡QUERÍA AYUDARTE, ESCUCHARTE Y COMPRENDERTE! ¿¡SABES LO QUE TENÍA SUS MANOS!?

-¡A mí eso que me…!

-Era su propuesta para un concurso de diseño de modas, una que por cierto tu padre está organizando, su única oportunidad para cumplir sus sueños. Y lo destrozaste como si no valiera nada… como si ella no valiera nada.

Félix aun en el suelo, jadeó y gruñó, por la mezcla del dolor físico y la culpa.

-Tú sabes que yo amo a Bridgitte, y yo sé que su corazón solamente lo tienes tú Félix, pero esta vez voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que no se te acerque, la protegeré de ti.

Al decir esto, Claude se fue dejándolo solo, con un vacío en su pecho, permaneció en el patio trasero hasta que ya las estrellas estaban empezando a alumbrar en el cielo.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó cerca de allí y supo exactamente, de que se trataba. Un Akuma. El pequeño Plagg salió de su chaqueta, no dijo absolutamente nada, pero su expresión le decía absolutamente todo. Estaba decepcionado. Félix agachó su cabeza y mordió sus labios.

-Plagg, Transfórmame.

El salto hacia el techo, de la escuela, y luego dio otro salto hacia un techo cercano hasta llegar a Notre Dame, por un segundo pensó que había hecho akumatizar a Bridgitte, pero al ver al villano de turno, pudo soltar un suspiro un poco aliviado, pero al llegar Ladybug, supo que algo más andaba mal. La observaba, aquella sonrisa que siempre tenía ya no estaba y podría jurar que sus ojos y nariz estaban rojas, y el brillo especial de sus ojos se había opacado como si hubiera estado llorando amargamente.

-My Lady…

-Acabemos con esto rápidamente, gato- Ladybug lo interrumpió y lanzando su yoyo saltó para enfrentar al villano de turno, al escuchar el frio tono con el que hablo, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Sacudiendo su cabeza para intentar alejar aquellos pensamientos, saltó a ayudar a Ladybug.

El villano cayo rápidamente, Chat Noir estaba sorprendido con la actitud de su compañera, toda la batalla estuvo tan distante para el gato fue complicado ver en qué momento tenía que utilizar su cataclismo. Al terminar todo Chat Noir preocupado tomo de la muñeca a Ladybug antes de que saltara para irse, como costumbre él tenía una rosa en su mano.

-My Lady ¿Estas bie…-

-¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA!- Ladybug con un manotazo se suelta de Chat Noir -¡CASI ARRUINAS ESTA MISIÓN! ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ CHAT NOIR!

Ladybug tomo la rosa que tenía el gato en sus manos y la tiró al suelo pisoteándola una y otra vez ella saltó y se fue dejándolo, con el corazón trizado, sintió un deja-vu pero era diferente, sintió lo que sentía Bridgitte cuando la destrozo en la biblioteca. Se sintió culpable, pero lo que vio un par de minutos después, le hizo sentirse realmente estúpido.

Esperando calmarse un poco antes de llegar a su casa, terminó llegando al frente de la casa de Bridgitte, veía que tenía las luces apagadas, quería entrar y disculparse, pero no podía, así que imaginando que mañana podría hablar con la azabache, dio un paso para irse a su casa. Pero diviso una rápida mancha roja, era Ladybug que llegaba a la terraza de Bridgitte y antes de preguntarse qué estaba haciendo allí, se destransformó.

Vio que un ser muy parecido a Plagg flotaba ante ella y parecía enojada, al terminar de hablar, Bridgitte volvía a llorar llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra a su cara, y caía pesadamente sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

Era el idiota más grande del mundo, Ladybug era Bridgitte y no se había dado cuenta, la había lastimado de la peor forma posible, y todo lo que había aprendido todos estos años no le servía para disculparse por lo que había hecho. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer.

Era el idiota más grande del mundo porque la había perdido a ella.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ¿quieren que lo continúe?


End file.
